James (Video Game)
James is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He was a member of a group known as the Whisperers. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C. Not much is known about James' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he helped his dad run a food truck. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, James became a member of the Whisperers. When they attacked another group, James did not want to be a part of it and leaves the group. He eventually starts living by himself in the woods, but still uses the Whisperers' tactic of skinning walkers and wearing their hides to walk among the dead. Season 4 "Suffer The Children" James is first seen among walkers that Clementine is killing, wearing a disguise made from walker skin. He steps toward Clementine, mimicking a walker, stopping her before she stabs him, revealing he's actually alive. He then picks up a stone and throws it to distract the walkers so Clementine can pick up Alvin Jr. He guides them back to a temporary campsite he setup. There, he has Clementine use her knife to remove the shrapnel from AJ's torso that he sustained from Abel shooting him. He holds the boy down then uses tape to patch up the wound. He then goes to his fire, nursing it with a stick. Clementine carried AJ to the fire and asks James to reveal who he is. James mentions that he used to a member of the "Whisperers", a group that figured out a way to walk among the dead by skinning them and wearing their hides. He offers a hungry AJ an apple, to which Clementine accepts or denies. He remarks they got into a war with another group which prompted him to leave and survive on his own instead. He also reveals he is from Washington City and was close with his father. Seeing Clementine exhausted, he volunteers to keep watch and allow them to sleep safely, as he doesn't need sleep. Clementine can still stay up and help keep watch (Determinant). The next day, James escorts Clementine and AJ back to the boarding school. However, because of his disguise, Willy mistakes him for a walker and shoots at him, narrowly missing. Before entering the school, Clementine invites James in, claiming he is allowed to stay. James declines, stating that he is not ready yet and walks back off into the woods. "Broken Toys" James will appear in this episode. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Clementine TBA Alvin Jr. TBA Lilly The two never interact so their relationship is very unclear however it can be assumed that James considers Lilly a bad person due to her involvement with Delta. He dislikes their methods of capturing survivors and training them to fight in their wars. James seems to know details about battle Delta are fighting and says he didn't want to be a part of it. Lilly's feelings towards James are unknown but she probably would hold the same dislike for him. Abel The two never interact so their relationship is very unclear however it can be assumed that James considers Abel to be a bad person due to his involvement with Delta. He dislikes their methods of capturing survivors and training them to fight in their wars. James seems to know details about the battle Delta are fighting and says he didn't want to be a part of it. Abel's feelings towards James are unknown but he probably would hold the same dislike for him. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" Trivia *James is the first and so far only member of the Whisperers to appear in the Video Game. **This also marks the eighth time a member/ex-member/future member of an established group from the comic series has crossed over into the video game, the first seven being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Michonne, Pete, Siddiq, and Jesus. ***He is the first to not actually appear in the comics. *James reveals to Clementine that he hasn't used his name in a while, referring to the Whisperers not using their names and using terms like "Alpha" and "Beta" instead. * James has displayed several traits of being a pacifist. ** He resents the Delta for engaging in acts of war. ** He asks Clementine to spare walkers instead of killing them. ** He shows genuine concern for the undead and mourns how Clementine killed some within the herd that he sent. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Whisperers Category:NPC Category:Teenagers Category:Alive